The Morrigan
by longfelo22
Summary: Bo finds herself wounded, and at the mercy.


Bo staggers through the hallway of the Moragans compound wounded and bleeding heavily. Her eyesight begins to blur as she leans against a wall, wondering why she took this case. All she had to do was find some stupid dagger so some witch doctor could remove a curse from a young fea girl who's ancestors had been cursed. No big deal right? Bo decides to turn the corner slowly, looking for a random guard to feed from. She leans against the wall once more and is filled with a heaviness pulling at her consciousness. There's no guard. If she could just keep moving forward she would make it out of here. Her hand griping firmly at the wall, trying to muster any strength she had left, she felt the wall slipping from her. It took a moment for her to realize it was the wall moving and not her hand. It slid backwards revealing a low lit room with a bed in the center. Red satin sheets, and a champagne bottle resting in ice beside it. Bo had no idea where she was when she shuffled and fell on the floor. The ceiling was spinning when a figure came into view. The shadow came closer and whispered into her ear, "Oh silly succubus, you need to heal. You'll die if you don't. What to do?" Bo's breath is hitting her in short waves as her body starts to become numb. Everything was starting to slip away when she felt a firm and wet kiss on her neck. Followed by a trail of kisses leading to her lips. With her eyes still closed and her abdomen in a piercing amount of pain, she felt a shock of energy ripple through her. Her arms reached for this shadow, feeling a head of long hair and breathing in a sweet smell of lilacs and rosemary. Bo felt her body surcomming to its nature. The pain was starting to subside. Her eyesight was coming back and her strength was returning. Bo could feel an energy between her and this shadow as she released her energy into this devine feeling entity. Everyone tasted different to Bo. But this? This was only like one person she had ever tasted. The sweetness combined with strength and prowess. Her eyes came into focus when the realization hit her. It was the Morrigan. Bo felt a panic as Evony held her hands down firmly. Knowing the wrong move could turn her into Morrigan style lava soup. "Don't get shy one me now succubus, you got me all excited." Bo tried to avoid Evony's advances by turning her head to the side. Evony welcomed the dismissal by kissing and sucking hard at Bo's neck. Bo cant help but be turned on. Her scent was intoxicating. Her lips were warm and every fusion of their flesh relieved Bo of the searing pain of her wounds. She knew that in order to survive she would have to make love to Evony.

Bo smiles wickedly at her as she leans in for a deep kiss. Embracing the dark and beautiful bodied temptress. Grinding her tounge against Evony's. "That's much better. I was beginning to think you weren't going to be any fun." Bo moans slightly and says, "Well a girls gotta play hard to get." Evony releases her hold on Bo's arms and begins to unlace her binding corset. Bo takes a deep breath, still feeling the pain in her stomach as the tension on her wound is released. Evony sees the wound and kisses her way down Bo's torso. She licks the blood that is slowly exiting the healing gash. Bo tried to say, "Don't" but it came out as a slow groan. The Morrigans tounge cauterized the wound closed but she had ingested Bo's blood. Bo starred intently into her eyes waiting for the sign of obedience to her. Evony's eyes flashed a blue streak of light. She looks down at Bo and says, "Oh my, the heir of the blood king? No wonder he keeps a close watch on you." Evony bends down just inches from Bo's lips. Her blood still fresh on her tounge, and whispers, "I have tasted the blood of your ancestors the royals and the mystics. Your lineage is impressive. But you my dear, taste like raw power. The ultimate of sexual desire. A living breathing aphrodisiac." Bo felt her body go limp as Evony continued to take her mind and body by surprise. All she could do to prove her self in the midst of the Morrigans grasp was to do what she did best. She pushed Evony up and on her knees. Bo wrapped her arms around her tight waist and dug her nails into Evony's back. She kisses at her cleavage as she furiously tries to undue her lacy bra. Evony's hands wander over Bo's head and neck. Pulling her closer into her ample breasts. Evony's bra falls between them as Bo lifts her hand to her breast. She rubs each finger over her nipple before taking as much of her breast into her mouth as she could. Evony's whimpers as her nails claw at Bo's neck and shoulders. Her head falls back and her breathing labored. Bo bites into her flesh with a swell of desire to tame this dominatrix of the dark. Evony leans down to meet her with a fiery kiss and Bo takes the opportunity to feed from her. This time she tasted the same but sweeter. Bo's hands find their way to Evony's cheeks. She pulls her in as the energy starts to slip between them. Bo can feel the rush of desire Evony has for her but is interrupted when she feels a slight burning sensation in her body. Like drinking coffee when its too hot. She opens her eyes to find Evony rippling with a heat ray of energy. Bo looks longingly into Evony's eyes like a fantasy come to life. Evony stands and pulls Bo to her feet. Bo pushes her against a dresser and kneels down to kiss her hips. Bo unzips her skirt and runs her hands along Evony's long unfamiliar legs. Evony caresses Bo's head as her lips and tounge make her muscles shake with excitement. Bo smiles approvingly at Evony's classic black garter. Bo pushes her panties aside and lifts her leg onto her shoulder. Her tounge and lips fall ecstatically in to her. Evony lets out a deep wail of pleasure. Her hand pulling harder at Bo's head. She grinds her nails into Bo's scalp. She cant hold Bo's energy off, its thrashing through her body too rapidly, she didnt anticipate the girl would feel that good. Evony screams as she orgasms in Bo's mouth. Her whole body shaking, she looks down at Bo whos eyes are burning through her. In less than a minute she had given in to the succubus's kiss. And what a deeply fullfilling kiss it was. Evony reaches for the far drawer and pulls it out, scattering its contents all over the floor. Bo turns her head briefly to see Evony's assortment of toys. Large strap ons, handcuffs and an array of vibrators and whips. "Dealers choice?" Evony's nods to the toys as she smiles at Bo. Bo smiles back and says, "something tells me we might be here awhile."

Bo picks up the strap on and the handcuffs and leads Evony to the bed. Evony strips Bo's jacket and shirt from her body. Revealing a bright red lacey bra. Evony runs her fingers across it, "my favorite color" she admits as she sits Bo down to remove her tight leather pants allowing the matching red set to be fully appreciated. Evony runs her hands along Bo's long smooth legs making a blowing sounds as though she was touching something far too hot to be touched. Bo had never tasted anyone with the voracious sexual energy as Evony. Her wounds had almost completely healed but the longing of her body to be touched was a deep pain that was only satisfied by the exchange Evony was offering. She thought briefly of running, but seeing as the last time she left Evony hand cuffed to her bed without so much as a kiss? Maybe this one could just be a dirty little secret between the two of them. Evony straddled her hips and grinds intently at her. She lifted Bo's hands to her stomach guiding them swiftly to her breasts. Bo gripped and pushed her hips forward as Evony moaned with a pleasing little laugh. Bo pries at her garter, wanting to rip the lace from her body. Evony falls into her, the friction of their flesh becoming more tangible every second. Bo grabs at her hips and pushes herself into her once more as Evony leaned into a sultry warm kiss. Their lips and hands continue to wrestle in a fight for dominance. Evony reaches for the strap on and falls next to Bo fastening its straps. Bo leans over and rubs her stomach as she licks lightly at her nipples. She reaches down underneath the strap on and inserts her fingers into Evony. She's met with a warm tight feeling of controlling the Morrigans every move with the slip of her fingers. Evony moans as Bo's fingers slip in and out of her. Rubbing her up and down. Inside and out. Bo climbs on top of her. Feeling her thighs shake as she continues to rub Evony's breasts. "Ive dreamt of this moment, thinking it would never come. I dont like not having what i want. But the wait? It was worth it." Bo smiled at her as she reached down to feel Evonys large toy between her legs. She slowly inserts it into her and lets out a deep moan. It pinched at first but Evony was slow. She searched Bo's eyes to wait to make her move. Bo pushed hard into her emitting a scream of delight. Evony thrust upward into her, reaching for her breasts when Bo fell into her. Their breasts rubbing against one another, Evony's hands pulling at Bo's hips, it was a feeling they both fell victim to. Bo's eye met Evony's for a moment, blazing blue to compete with her sensational smile. They kiss with a deep fire exchanging between them. Bo had never felt heat like hers. Heat that could melt an ice cube by just looking at it. Lips locked, Bo begins to ride her hard, breathing heavily, she feels herself slipping into the beast once more. She lets it happen as she pulls Evony up and her hands meet the back of her head feeling her thick beautiful hair as Evony's mouth finds its way to Bo's breasts. Evony thrusts harder into Bo as she lets out moan after wailing moan of intensity. Evony's hands wander intently up Bo's back. Pushing her down and lifting her up. She folds her leg over Bo's and throws her on her back, lifting her legs and pulling her deeper into her loins. Her body falls on top of Bo, keeping a steady rythmn as Bo grasps at her buttocks. Pulling her in, their lips lingering inches from each others as Bo begins to feel herself giving in. She places her hands on Evony cheeks to kiss her deeply. She sends her alluring surging waves of sexuality into Evony, who responds with a pulsating shake through her whole body. Bo feels her falling weak to her will. Evony grasps Bo's sides with her hands fusing her hips to hers as she kisses upward and around Bo's ears. Wrapped in a tight clasping at each other Bo whimpers and breaths heavily into Evony's ear. "I want you." Evony smiles and kisses her, "I thought you would never ask."

She slowly pulls out of Bo as she bites and licks at her chest. She pushes Bo's hand up and cuffs her to the head board. Bo reaches with her free hand for Evony's breast as she was reaching above her. She slides her tounge in circles around her nipple and digs her nails down her back. Between the restrain, the satin sheets, and Evony's sensuous mouth eagerly venturing down her stomach, Bo was completely soaked. Evony picked up the champagne bottle. She reached down for Bo's knife, slid the long, sharp blade along the neck and popped the cork off. The bottle drenched Bo's stomach and Evony wastes no time licking the champagne from her breasts in long intimate strokes. Bo shudders from the cold champagne. Evony holds the bottle to Bo's lips, it spills a little down her cheek which seemed like an invitation to Evony. She kissed Bo's sweet supple lips and brushed the champagne bottle on her inner thighs. Bo shivers and pulls Evony to her to feel the intensity of her warm, silky skin brush against hers. Evony gently pours the champagne down Bo's thighs and sits the bottle down as the cold liquid slowly trickles down her. "I didn't think you could get any wetter." Evony admits as her lips meet Bo's legs. She licks the champagne from each of her inner thighs as Bo moans."I wonder how sweet you taste on the inside." Evony asks as she teases Bo. Bo brushes her hand across her cheek smiling, "Shut up and fuck me already" Evony's tounge runs down her thigh and she kisses Bo deeply. She forces her tounge inside of Bo finding her saturated and succulent. Bo quivers and whimpers as Evony's glorious tounge blazes new realms of pleasure for Bo. Bo's deep desire starts to awaken as each stroke brings her closer to this ecstatic release. Her hand finds the back of Evony's head as she poised herself. Bo's pulls her in hard, her tounge dancing over her, the feeling of floating on air sweeping quickly over her as her breathing gets heavier. Evony rubs her hands on Bo's hips, pulling her in and rocking her back and forth. Bo's legs wrap around Evony's body. Her hand filled with her hair, pulling and moaning uncontrollably. Her eyes aflame with tumultuous energy. With her strength she pulls at the handcuffs busting them in half. Both her hands embrace Evony's cheeks as she screams and her body stiffens. Her loins thrust hard into her mouth as she submits to this ravishing torture. With bated breath she erupts several times as Evony slowly sucks and licks at her sensuously. Bo moans sweetly as she pulls Evony to her and kisses her smoothly. The feel of her grinding against her sends chills through her whole body. She grips firmly at her hold on Evony as they continue to kiss sincerely. Bo's hazy grip on reality turns clear when her phone starts to ring. She looks down to see Kenzi's name on the screen. She jumps from the bed and begins to get dressed. "a hit and run then?" Evony asks as she positions herself wistfully on the satin sheets. "Im a woman on a mission" Bo replies as she continues to dress. "Clearly, the dagger is on the third shelf" Evony says as she smiles and glances Bo over. Bo stares at the Morrigan bewildered. "You can borrow it, but you need to bring it back to me. Or my tounge might just slip to your precious doctor." Bo walks to the dagger and picks it up. "I didn't expect blackmail." Evony walks over to her picking up the champagne bottle. "I always get what i want succubus. You need to realize that." Evony smiles as she offers Bo the bottle. She takes a drink and smiles back at her. "You dont need to blackmail me, if you wanted to, all you had to do was ask." Bo turns to leave and Evony grabs her hand and pulls her in for a kiss. Bo meets her lips with a passionate grasp at her cheek. Evony gives her a full ass grab and says, "Hurry back lover. And you owe me a pair of cuffs." "I'll pick some up while I'm out," Bo smiles and leaves. She looks down at her phone and sees she missed several calls from Kenzi and Lauren. She wonders how she will hide the smile on her face and how she is going to explain what took her so long. She jumps into her car throwing her jacket onto the passenger seat. The Morrigan smiling viscously at her balcony in her satin robe and bottle of champagne, stands and watches the yellow muscle car roar out of sight.


End file.
